


The JAQ Collection

by Jen (ConsultingWriters)



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, JAQ - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Threesome, all sorts, more things than I can tag, nsfw in places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 15,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to popular demand: My tumblr fills, now moved onto AO3!</p><p>This collection pertains to all fills that focus on the JAQ pairing (as a subset of 00Q). Some will be NSFW, I think, there's a jumble of stuff that has been prompted throughout my time on ConsultingWriters. More fills can be found through the rest of my 'Prompt Fill' series. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com/ - This is the guilty tumblr. These fills are all mine (Jen) unless otherwise stated. Feel free to have a glance, and throw more prompts at me.
> 
> My 00Q prompts, NSFW prompts, Sherlock prompts, and Bondlock prompts, can all be found in the rest of the series. I had to differentiate, or I'd lose track of what I'm doing!
> 
> Please see each fill for warnings. I have almost certainly forgotten to write in some warnings, in the melee. Please don't throw things at me, just remind me, and I'll pop them up.
> 
> Thank you kindly to everybody, especially those who have been supporting ConsultingWriters on tumblr, you guys are wonderful. Jen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldeneye AU, pre-Skyfall AU where James Bond & Q are somehow already an established relationship. Q finds out about what happened w/006 via hacking or whatevs & also learns 006 survived Goldeneye & is imprisoned in some KGB prison. He gets 006 out & rehabilitates him at Dench!M’s orders. Eventual 006/007/Q OT3 – anon  
> —-

Bond and Q had been together for almost two and a half years; from Q’s quieter starts within the bowels of MI6, and through into his appointment as Quartermaster. They were used to one another, had a good relationship that had lasted through Bond’s rehabilitation from fairly severe alcoholism and Q’s serial overwork, and now cast uneasy shadows over the edges of the understanding that after nearly a decade, Alec Trevelyan was definitely not dead.

The news had hit very suddenly indeed. Q had tried to keep Bond safe from it, but M was up in arms and MI6 was buzzing: Goldeneye had near enough toppled Bond, once upon a time, and it seemed incredibly unfair to bring it all back on him and damage him once again over something like Alec.

The Soviets had locked him down in a KGB prison complex. Q couldn’t really blame them; but Alec was their agent, and they had a responsibility in getting him back.

“Fuck it,” Q muttered, and decided it was about time he sent somebody out to retrieve the erstwhile and probably still treacherous ex-agent.

Alec Trevelyan sat in a lockdown cell in the UK two months later, looking pretty much like shit.

“Alec Trevelyan? I’m Q.”

The agent glanced up and down the young man, and raised an eyebrow. “Fuck, they weren’t kidding – how old are you, twelve?”

“Under the circumstances, I would strongly recommend you are very nice to me indeed,” Q commented drily. “I was responsible for your retrieval from the KGB, and I do not have much interest in returning you to their custody. Having spoken to those better-versed in this than myself, it would seem you are no longer a hostile party?”

“KGB, remember? It becomes difficult to keep ones allegiances to anybody who tortures you,” Alec pointed out, with levels of sarcasm that truly bordered on the impressive. “You got me out, I’m all yours. I was… Goldeneye was an aberration, I know, but I didn’t have many options. They were already onto me by then, I did what I had to.”

Q lifted his hands in quiet surrender. “It’s not mine to decide,” he said honestly. “M, and other in MI6, will be working out what to do with you – I don’t believe there will be much of an issue, under the circumstances, but please do not quote me on that. I’m more concerned with Bond.”

“James?” Alec asked, clearly side-swiped. “They told me he had been killed in action years ago…”

“I should hope not, I’m dating the man,” Q returned drily, and ignored Alec’s expression. “I believe he wants to see you.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alec returned, without hesitation, and Q could read it in him; Bond had been a fairly substantial part of his life once. The idea of his loss would have been catastrophic, Q knew that.

There was a part of Q that disliked it immensely.

All the same: “I’ll let him know,” Q said quietly, and disappeared to try and tell Bond that his once-lover and once-friend was in MI6, alive, and waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I absolutely adore this blog, and I check it every day for updates, I’m addicted! I was wondering if I could bother you for some James/Q/Alec because I love them and there aren’t very many fics of them that I’ve found? <3 – nerdqueen269

It made so much sense at the time.

Bond and Alec had known one another since the beginning of time, or so it had seemed. They knew everything about the other, shared thoughts and ideas and – since a very lonely deep cover mission in China – beds. Only on a very intermittent basis. It skirted far too close to being an actual relationship for either of them to be particularly keen on continuing with anything more intimate.

Bond and Q fell into a relationship quickly, easily, and organically.

He was a little perturbed by the odd dynamic between Bond and Alec, quite honestly. It took a fair amount of probing to work it out, actually.

It was only when they went out for drinks that everything fell together. Alec could drink pretty much anybody alive under the table, but that didn’t stop Bond or Q from giving it a damn good go. Q was practically catatonic by the time the other two conceded a very drunken defeat.

Which was then the moment that Alec and Bond had started to snog one another senseless.

Q was conscious enough to be jealous, and drunk enough to not know what to coherently do about it. Which led to him pulling Bond off Alec and kissing him himself, topping into his lover and essentially falling into Alec’s lap in the process.

Matters degenerated very quickly indeed from that stage.

Q woke up the next morning feeling approximately like he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Bond and Alec – annoyingly – were extremely coherent, and extremely repentant, and hoping very hard indeed that Q had absolutely no memory of the previous night given that both were relatively certain Q would not be delighted.

It was after the shower – Bond had gently coaxed him in, turned the water on, left a rather annoyed Q to sort himself out – that Q remembered absolutely everything.

“Oh god,” he mumbled, and stumbled out to find Alec staring out the window, and Bond staring at him. “Oh, fuck. We… shit. Oh shit.”

Alec glanced to Bond. “Told you,” he muttered. “I’m sorry, Q.”

“Me too,” Bond ventured. “You were very drunk, we shouldn’t have…”

Q gaped a little, blinked. “It’s okay,” he mumbled. “Honestly. I mean… I consented, quite definitely, and it was good. I mean, I don’t remember everything, but I definitely enjoyed it. Really. Blimey. Erm…”

Bond raised an eyebrow, and Alec snorted a little. “Didn’t see that coming,” he conceded, looking to Bond with obvious amusement. “Well, then.”

“We should probably talk about this properly,” Bond pointed out slowly.

Q nodded, Alec shook his head slightly, and Bond managed a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome? Any chance of one where 006 and 007 are already an item and they start pursuing Q? However, the last thing that Q wants is to get in between such a cohesive and trusting partnership and takes some significant convincing. – anon

Alec and Bond had been together for as long as anybody and everybody could remember. They were essentially a single organism, these days; international missions, domestic assignments, they somehow managed to remain the flipsides of one another and it was bizarre, but everybody knew and everybody recognised it.

Thus, when the pair of them began to generally flirt, with increasingly less subtlety, Q was absolutely horrified.

They were Alec and Bond. The idea of their ever being apart was absolutely bizarre, and abhorrent. They were extensions of the other, they were bloody limbs of one another for god’s sake, and when the pair of them stood in Q’s office together and asked if the Quartermaster would like to go to dinner with them, Q was rendered speechless for nearly two and a half minutes, which was probably the longest he had ever been unconscious during waking hours for his entire life.

“It’s okay,” Bond assured him, with a slightly teasing smile, while Alec just watched with vague amusement and, curiously, annoyance. “Really, Q. We wouldn’t ask if we weren’t sure.”

Q looked between them, gaping slightly. “I just… I don’t want to wreck what you two have,” he said, picking his words carefully. “You’re… you two, you’re… you’re important, and it’s just…”

Alec rolled his eyes slightly, and moved to Q’s side; Bond shot him a vaguely warning look, and in an instant, Q’s body was caged in by the pair of double-oh agents. “I…” Q began, before Alec’s head twisted in a shockingly deft motion to capture his lips. Bond’s mouth travelled to the nape of his neck, and trailed lightly along it, their bodies twining and moving in a way that seemed practised and right, Q a natural part of it, as he responded on instinct and want, gasping slightly into Alec’s mouth as he nipped lightly at his bottom lip, and Bond’s hands travelled to rest over the light protrusions of Q’s hipbones.

“It’s okay,” Bond repeated, while Alec remained deftly silent, wringing out responses in his usual way: no need for words, just expression that sung through his body, mimicked in Q as they fell into, around, one another. “If you want to, this is us. If you want.”

Q breathed out, feeling warmer than he knew he could feel, safe in the protective ring of arms that knew each other, knew how the world could be and knew how to guard against fear, against hurt, they were at one with both and knew enough to keep everything in them around them safe, and they were extending that to Q.

“I want,” Q murmured back, tilting his head back to catch Bond’s lips, hand wrapping in and around and through Alec’s arm, shoulder, fingers trailing through short hair and body arcing in and against them, and it was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG. The Bond/Q/Alex (we need a name for the ship now! 00sQ? I suck at names…) is so brilliant! Please continue! Maybe have one where they somehow agree to give it a try. Since everyone knows 00Q are together, so when Alex all the sudden acts as Q’s boyfriend, everyone feels like Q is cheating or just frankly confused? Then maybe M or Tanner just so pissed about all situation (but secretly happy for the three of them) and make them do nothing but paperwork? LOL. Anyway, you are just brilliant! – mcdanno2010

"… Well, they never were conventional," M noted, wiping a hand down his face as he looked over the files. His feet, clad in shining patent leather shoes sat on his desk, long legs extended out as he leaned back in his chair and flicked through the file in question. It was 3am, his shirt was untucked, there wasn’t enough coffee in the world and Tanner wanted to discuss Bond’s love life.

Well.

Bond, Q and Alec Trevelyan.

"But it sets a bit of an odd precedent," Tanner insisted, clothing somehow still unrumpled and looking absolutely none the worse for wear. "Who is next of kin? The paperwork sir…"

M sighed out, eyes closing for a heartbeat as he allowed himself an indulgent groan. “It would be them…” he muttered, eyes still scanning his files. He paused, an idea lingering in his head. “Tanner?”

"Yes sir?"

"This wouldn’t have anything to do with your visit to Q branch yesterday would it?" He asked, trying to sound, in some way, nonchalant.

Tanner’s silence was enough. Not to mention that he had gone a very funny colour. “Fine, look I’ll talk to them.”

-

"He should have knocked," Alec pointed out.

M let out a low, steady sigh. “The Quartermaster’s office is not a suitable place for a threesome,” he told them, very, very simply.

Q went bright pink.

-

It had to be said: when Tanner next found them, in his office, he really shouldn’t have been surprised.

But to be honest, the biggest surprise was the position.

Q sat, in his bloody chair with both double-oh agents on their knees in front of him. Tanner honestly didn’t want to know what they both found to do down there, but Q’s hand knotting possessively in Bond’s hair was enough to tell him he didn’t want to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Really hope you’re still taking prompts by the time this is at the top of the stack :) This has been stuck in my head for awhile now so, James/Q/Alec- not together yet but Q secretly adores them as safe crushes and has a kind of tramp stamp with the 007 logo and a similar 006 logo, maybe with Alec’s favorite weapon instead of a gun? Unless that is a gun, I don’t know, I was picturing brass knuckles. – comedygirl96

Of course, neither of them until the moment the three had fallen into bed together, and Q had been divested of his cardigans and shirt and damned tight trousers for the first time in anybody’s knowledge or memory.

At which point, Alec’s eyes had fallen upon familiar call signs, written – quite literally – in ink, across Q’s shoulderblades,

His mouth fell open.

Bond grinned, completely oblivious for a moment. “Overwhelmed?” he teased, as Q whined in his arms, panting harshly as Bond’s mouth travelled over him.

Alec, wordlessly, indicated the tattoos.

Tattoos.

It was definitely new.

“Q, why do you have our calls signs in your back?”

Q, somewhat imperiously, brought Bond’s mouth back to him, the older man lavishing attention once again across Q’s slim frame. “I wanted them,” he replied obtusely, causing a sharp eye roll from Alec, and a cessation of movement from Bond. “Fine,” he continued, crossly. “I’ve liked you both, for quite a while. They’re my talismans, if you will. Keeping you from an unpleasant death.”

Alec couldn’t help a slight smile, and Bond looked unashamedly delighted. “Feel loved,” Q advised, with a smile of his own, slightly shy for the first time. “It’s not… don’t take it in the wrong way, I just…”

Bond kissed him, silencing the cascade of words, and Q smiled into it as Alec’s tongue traced along the bumps of his spine. “Beautiful,” he purred against Q’s lower back, and Q shivered eloquently, pressing his own kisses to Bond’s throat as Alec and Bond kissed over him, and Q’s hands were everywhere at once, and the night elided into something sensuous and soft, fingers and tongues and teeth patterning call signs into every spare inch of Q’s skin, marks for them, to remain there indefinitely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi *waves shyly* i’d love to see alec and james and q in committed relationship, loyal, faithful, happy etc, then one day james and q realize that they’d like to be a couple on their own, without alec. alec is devastated but plays it cool, is understanding, happy for them but convinced not to be in any relationship ever again. later, james and q realize that without alec they just won’t work and try to win him back, but it’s not as easy as they thought… angst appreciated in any form. – anon

Alec looked like worlds had ended, and nobody could truly blame him; after so long together, after more time than they’d deigned to keep track of and a relationship that spanned far outside conventional brackets, something had to interfere and destroy everything.

In this case, the entire relationship.

There was something, a little quirk of connection, that Q and Bond had. Alec had known that since they had embarked on their curious relationship; Alec and Bond shared a history, Q and Alec shared quick talking and laughter, Bond and Q a quieter romance Alec had never quite accessed. That was true of all areas; Bond couldn’t laugh so easily, Q couldn’t understand the shadows of past beings.

Romance had won out.

Alec smiled and made the usual little mocking jibes, tried to convince himself that it was their happiness that mattered, and promptly decided relationships were a goddamn write-off if everybody he loved died or left him. It was too much. After a lifetime of disappointment and crippling loneliness, Alec had reached his ‘too much’.

Bond and Q tried very, very hard. “Alec, come out with…”

“No,” Alec would respond without hesitation, and left the pair to their own devices.

-

“It isn’t working.”

Q closed his eyes slightly, and let out a long breath. “I miss him,” he confessed, very quietly, almost afraid to hear what Bond would reply.

Bond, to Q’s shock, just nodded. “Me too.”

-

Alec just raised an eyebrow. “No.”

They had heard it too many times, far too many times. “Alec, we miss you,” Q repeated, very frankly. “We were wrong. Seriously wrong.”

“Can I get that recorded?” Alec returned, with a small smile and bleak eyes. “Look, both of you – I can’t do this again. I won’t.”

Bond raised an eyebrow. “You miss us, too.”

“Fuck you, James, of course I do,” Alec snapped; Q blinked slightly, aware that it was one of the few times he’d seen Alec get angry at Bond. “But you made your fucking bed, and you can lie in it. I’m not going to be trodden on again just because the pair of you fancy it.”

“We don’t…”

“We. You two, and me.”

Bond’s jaw had reached a somewhat lethal set. “It has never been that, between the three of us,” he stated, low and angry.

“Until you two made an autonomous choice,” Alec completed. “No. Don’t do this to me, it’s not fair. Goodbye, the pair of you, and I’ll speak to you later. I don’t want this brought up again.”

Bond and Q could only watch, aghast, as Alec strode away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In bed, Q enjoys being James and Alec sex slave. He actually is a little of a pain slut, so, during missions, he sometimes causes minor inconveniencies (nothing that would fuck everything up of course!) just to get his punishment when his Masters are back home… yes, my mind is very twisted. no, i don’t want to do anything about it. thank you in advance! :D :D :D — fridatwin

“Q. Where are our supplies?”

Q looked to the screen, smirking internally. It had only been a slight thing, and he would definitely be hearing about it later.

In fact he was rather counting on it.

"006, if you look into your bag, you will find…”

“These are vegetarian supply meals.

"Dreadfully sorry," Q replied, voice betraying nothing, not even his smile. "Must have been a mix up, I’m sure you can live veggie for a few days."

“… Certainly, Quartermaster”.

Five days later found Q tied, spread-eagled, on a king size bed with two rather hungry double-oh agents staring down at him.

"Do you think you are funny?" Alec asked him, Bond leaning against the wall and watching with a mostly impassive expression. "Do you find it some form of joke to deprive two licenced agents of correct sustenance?"

"It was an honest mistake…" Q began, only for Alec to slap him - not too hard (they were going getting started, after all) – but hard enough for Q’s face to sting and his ear to fuzz.

And for his cock to be very, very interested.

"Just like the matching pink ties? Or the lack of correct suspension? Or the Vietnamese incident?" Bond asked, voice beautifully low, body still in a silent arch against the wall.

Q was quivering with unmitigated excitement. “I am sorry sirs, I just…”

"Since you have left us hungry…" Alec began, kneeling between Q’s legs. "I think we will extend to you the same favour."

Q felt a slim cock ring slide over him, barely able to breathe as Alec’s lips lowered onto him, circling him, teasing him. Behind him, Bond watched, stroking himself and smirking. “We are going to use you,” Alec breathed, between motions. “Like the ungrateful little whore you are. And perhaps, if you beg very, very nicely….we may allow you to come.”

Q whimpered, pressing into the bed, straining against the bonds.

"I think he’s ready," Bond commented, as Alec pulled away, looking at Q’s aching erection.

Alec nodded, and the two set about untying Q’s bonds; Bond moved forward, grasping Q by the hair and yanking him over to the edge of the bed. Alec moved in, collaring the young quartermaster in a swift motion.

In a few moments, Q was knelt with arse high in the air, perfectly exposed.

"Crop or paddle?" Alec asked, as Bond thumbed through their toys.

"Oh cane surely? For this?" Bond smiled, eyes glinting. "Thirty of the best…"

Q swallowed. Thirty was pushing it; a moment later he felt a warm, comforting hand at the base of his spine. A confirmation, a comfort. He was safe, he could do this.

God he wanted to.

"Count," Bond instructed, bringing the slim switch down across Q’s arse.

"One!" Q gasped, the pain stinging and throwing the world into sharp relief. "Two!"

By ten the pain had merged with pleasure, until Q could barely count for moaning; it was impossibly precise, and hands danced over his slim form, teasing at his nipples, casting attention on his still-aching cock.

By twenty, Q didn’t know if he could take any more, sensing his discomfort Bond paused. Alec moved forward, kneeling behind Q and licking a strip up his reddened arse cheek. Q choked, it was almost too much. Then Alec was teasing him, pressing into him, stretching him and reawakening that terrible pleasure.

“Perhaps we should exchange the last ten for something a little…different?” Bond suggested, as Alec drew back. Unable to see them, Q could only sense the excited agreement. Soon he felt something slick and large pressing against him. The cane.

"Oh god,” he moaned, even at the vague idea.

"Don’t worry, a little pain slut such as yourself should be more than able to handle this little thing…" Alec purred, as the cane was pressed into Q’s arse. “You’ll be riding the pair of us before the evening is out anyway.”

Q lost coherency near enough entirely.

Totally worth it, he thought vaguely to himself, and abandoned thought entirely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely ladies- you have no doubt seen the Hiddleston, Kingsly, Strong Jag commercial ‘Villains’. May I have a James, Q, Alec ‘Heroes’ version where they all drive Aston Martins? Love to both of you <3 xxx – zoeteniets

Being a hero requires…”

Bond’s face, direct to camera, blue eyes electric and intense: “Strength,” he said simply, the Aston gleaming, perfectly structured, Bond tackling an assailant to the ground without undue effort, winking up at the camera. “Oh, and style.”

Alec was next, moving to Bond’s flank, the pair exchanging a glance before whipping into action with beautiful speed, guns extracted from jackets in unison: “Courage,” Alec stated, before diving into the melee with terrifying speed, the Aston whipping around a corner, screeching to an eloquent stop an inch away from Q.

“Precision,” he supplemented, a beautiful paradox, finger gliding along the contours, smiling very slightly. “The cutting-edge of technology.”

Q ducked out of the way as a bullet sailed past his ear; Bond and Alec were there a moment later, his protection, Q standing in the middle of the chaos, untouchable. “Perfect synchronicity. Balance of factors.”

“An exit that makes a statement.”

The car swings up, Q eloquently sliding into the front seat, Alec in the back, Bond driving. “Shall we?” Q asks, and they are gone in a heartbeat


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love your stories! That 00!Pack story was my favorite :) I’ve had this prompt bugging me for ages: Goldeneye AU & Skyfall AU. 007 & 006 were completely in love (& it was well known in MI6) before Goldeneye, so 007 never reported Janus = Alec. Just Janus’s death. Post-Skyfall, 007 & Q are together but then Alec turns up alive & eventually returns to MI6. When Q finds out how in love 007 & 006 were & that 006 wants 007 back, Q figures the best way to keep from losing 007 is to share him w/006! – paperlatte

His appearance came as a shock, to put matters exceptionally mildly.

Bond had been rendered literally unable to speak for a while, and Q was little better.

Alec Trevelyan had been declared dead near a decade ago. It put Bond’s three month hiatus to shame. He had been gone for years, the first love of Bond’s somewhat eventful life, and somebody he had safely assumed he would never see again.

“It’s been a while,” he said simply.

Bond looked inches from punching him.

M intervened first. Alec was technically an ex-MI6 agent, and it needed to be established that he was no longer a threat; Bond was all for killing the man, given his previous record and all that occurred with Janus.

There was a story, and there was a shift. Alec was not recognisable any longer as the man who had been Janus. Apparently, even the worst of people could be redeemable.

Bond didn’t trust him.

Alec still loved Bond, meanwhile. That much was patently obvious. It was written in the deft lines of his body, the modes of expression and the edge of his smile. He watched Bond with tangible sadness, and Q held onto Bond before he remembered what had come before.

For several months, Bond did not speak to Alec.

Slowly, communication began to re-establish. Conversations and ideas and occasional laughter, a smile, a glint of something held long before a time Q could access. It was incredibly hard not to be mind-blowingly jealous, but Q negotiated around it for the sake of a man he truly did love.

Ultimately, he just wanted Bond to be happy.

With Alec, it looked like he could be, as he had been before. It didn’t mean he loved Q less; it simply meant he loved Alec too.

Q didn’t quite know what to do.

Quite honestly, he and Alec became ridiculously good friends in a very short space of time themselves; Q could see why Bond and Alec had the relationship they did. They all complimented one another in different ways.

Over a year since Alec’s return.

Q slid their hands together, and watched the response, watched for a reaction. They had found themselves sharing drinks and laughing in Bond and Q’s flat, and it felt – as it had for a while now – like Alec belonged there.

They stopped asking him to leave.

Bond was happy. Q was happy. Alec was bloody delirious.

It worked.

They couldn’t wish for better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another JAQ? Sleeping positions. Who sleeps where and who steals covers and who’s a secret (or not so secret octopus)? Does it change depending on missions or does one of them always have to be closest to the door/window. Do what you want with it, these are just suggestions. – runemarks

Q adored Bond and Alec in equal measure. Honestly. They were wonderful, and he loved them more than life itself.

If Alec stole the covers again, or if Bond didn’t stop snoring, he was going to string them both up by their testicles until such a time as he had caught up entirely with sleep.

Instead, he settled for just kicking Bond violently until he turned onto his side and so stopped snorting, and reached the stage of maliciously tugging blankets off Alec almost compulsively out of sheer revenge. “Q, I need  _some_  blankets.”

“Q, if you kick me one more time…”

“ _I AM GOING TO KILL THE PAIR OF YOU!!!_ ”

Light on. Q whined as the light hit his eyes. Alec and Bond both looked fairly unimpressed. “What do you mean?” Alec asked; Bond, meanwhile, just looked fairly mutinous.

Q let out a small, pathetic sound. “I’m really  _tired_. You guys… look, I love you, you know I do. The sex is amazing. But sleeping with both of you, at the same time, is hellish. Just hellish. James love, you snort. Alec, you steal covers. So I kick James over to get him to stop snoring, you yank the covers, he turns back onto his back, it all starts a-bloody-gain. That’s just a normal night  _without_  panic attacks or mild psychotic breaks.”

Bond rolled his eyes.

Lights off.

Q tried to shuffle.

Alec essentially encased him in a brutal hug that was capable of crushing ribs.

Q had to sleep in the middle, which just rather added insult to insult to injury to insult, because it meant all of the faults in either direction wound up with Q being either slept on or baking to death, because the combined heat of three human beings was and is a hellish thing, and while the sex and the emotional stability is a perk and the relationship can be  _wonderful_ , it does not change the fact:

People are hot. One person and a duvet is on the cooler side of ambient. Two people and a duvet is the hotter side of ambient. Three people and a duvet (especially one half-stolen and one fidgets) is the depths of the desert, in summer, at midday, and with heavy risk of sunburn and heatstroke and Q was homicidal at the best of times, and overheating Did Not Help in the most emphatic way possible.

Thus, Q started to improvise.

Bit by bit, limbs started to break out of the duvet, sprawl across pillows. An errant leg, sliding over Bond’s thighs to reach the far-off distant edges of the duvet, released into the mercifully cool air of the outside world.

Another arm, draped over Alec’s torso, creeping out into the wide open space.

_Air_.

Coolness, more importantly.

Oh god, it was glorious.

Q smirked contentedly to himself, and managed to get to sleep.

_Twitch._

Q opened his eyes, and snarled at the ceiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JAQ omega!verse? James and Alec are a pair of bonded alphas, they share everything together, including mates. However, paired alphas can only bond with a rare type of omega, one who has heats called a “slow burn” because they last twice a long, though less frequently, and need a second alpha to help them through it. They discover Q is one and pull out all the stops in wooing him. – anon

They were so unbelievably rare, and Q was so unbelievably beautiful and perfect in every possible way; a fellow MI6 agent, work ethic as bizarre as their own, and honest-to-god unbonded.

Neither could believe their luck. The pair had stumbled across one another entirely by accident, and in spite of most norms and against all convention, they had wound up bonding. The pair were committed to one another quite entirely, and were painfully, acutely aware that they needed to track down a slow-burn omega before ruts became painful and their relationship started to deteriorate.

Q was the perfect, ideal Omega.

He began to find both 006 and 007 capable of unprecedented levels of equipment care. Both would arrive back in more pieces than their guns, and present them like tokens of affection.

It took him a surprisingly long time to realise that they  _were_  tokens of affection. Q was being wooed with guns. On balance, not that surprising.

The flowers were confusing, and only happened once.

(Alec whacked Bond around the back of the head, and reminded him that Q was not a teenage girl, but a grown man who would need more than flowers to be asked into a relationship).

Q began to get rather amused, and a little bit nervous, of how far the pair would go.

“You could, you know, just ask me,” he pointed out to Alec conversationally at one stage. “I’m due a heat fairly soon, you’re going to run out of time.”

Alec’s eyes widened, and he flat-out ran to find Bond.

“ _We need to ask him_.”

Bond just stared. “That’ll never work.”

-

Two hours later, and Q was faced with two double-oh agents, both looking like recalcitrant school children for reasons best known to themselves. “Q…”

“Quartermaster…”

“Bond and I…”

“Alec, I said I’d do the talking.”

Alec shot him a death glare and very nearly stabbed the man in the thigh. Bond quieted. “Q, Bond and I…”

“Yes?” Q asked, coaxing gently, unable to contain a notable smirk.

Alec completely forgot what he was trying to say, and instead elbowed Bond in the ribs. “ _You said_ …”

“I’m…”

“The pair of you are useless,” Q snorted. “Look, dinner. This evening. We can then have a chat about logistics if we decide it’s a good idea. Yes?”

Bond and Alec gaped. Identically.

Nodded.

“Splendid,” Q said brightly, and headed off to do some more of his own work, humming under his breath as he went.

\---

Dinner was a very weird experience, overall.

“I’m due a heat in four days or so,” Q told them frankly. “If you want to join me, and you want to have a decent relationship, the pair of you are going to have to understand several things. My job will always come first. Both of you will have to grow up, and I want equipment back on time and with minimal damage. My sexual preferences involve a number of kinks we can explore at length later, and I will not accept  _any_  jibes about my age from hereon in.”

Alec and Bond exchanged identical looks. “Understood,” they said, in near-enough unison.  
“As to kinks…”

Bond jabbed Alec in the ribs, and he shut up. “We can respect all of the above,” he said, a touch formally. “I think it would help if we spent the next couple of nights together, to talk, get to know one another.”

Q raised an eyebrow. “I was going to suggest we cut to the chase and sleep with one another, rather than waiting until the heat and potentially doing damage to one another,” he suggested, drily. “Sound good?”

Alec made a strange strangled sound. Bond had gone very slightly pale. “Perfect,” Bond managed, on behalf of them both. “Yes. Perfect. Shall we?”

“I’ll get the bill, shall I?”

Both agents nearly killed one another in an effort to seem the most noble, and to beat the other to pay the bill. Q just watched with vague amusement, and let the victor – a  _very_  smug Bond – guide him out of the restaurant on one arm.

-

“Oh god,  _yes_.”

Q was moaning frantically as Alec sank into him, Bond sucking livid marks into his throat and both of them entirely unable to believe they had managed it. “You’re gorgeous,” Bond assured him, Alec making a truly ungodly noise as Q’s muscles contracted. “Fuck, Q, I…”

“My mouth is free, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Q managed sharply, hips making a sudden contraction before pushing deeper onto Alec’s cock. Bond was busy gaping.  _“How much more of invitation would you like?!_ ”

Bond stopped hesitating, and moved himself to line with Q’s waiting mouth. He exchanged a quick, wordless glance with Alec, who looked about as stunned as he did. “ _Fuck_ ,” Bond murmured, as Q swallowed him down. “Fuck.”

They had gotten  _unbelievably_  lucky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I absolutely adore your work! Might sound creepy, but could you do a JAQ fic where Alec and Bond tie Q up and suck him off? Again, I LOOOOVE your fics! – anon

Q was keening frantically, hands tied above his head and legs spread; the one thing about having double-oh agents for boyfriends was holy _hell_ , they were good at tying things up. Even Q’s legendary skill at avoiding captivity, untying himself, everything was defeated by both his partners; to be honest, if he didn’t have partners that could tie him up and keep him there, BDSM would be far less exciting. And that would be disappointing in the extreme.

And so, Q was tied up and keening, with both Alec and Bond’s mouths roving over every millimetre of his skin.

“ _More more more more more_ ”

They were ignoring him altogether.

Actually, strike that; Bond’s hand slid up and, with a wide grin, he covered Q’s mouth. “That’s quite enough,” he purred, Alec’s tongue flicking over Q’s nipple, Q’s entire body terrifyingly sensitive now. “Quiet, or everything stops.”

Bond’s hand moved away, and Q near enough bit through his lip in an effort to remain absolutely silent.

_Fuck_ , he loved them both.

More kisses and touches and Q’s skin was sparking with electricity, and he wasn’t allowed to make noise so found his eyes half rolling back in his head in an effort to keep control of himself.

Abruptly, Alec’s mouth licked along the underside of Q’s cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” Q squeaked, hips bucking upwards on instinct.

Alec darted back again. “We said no talking,” he reminded, his voice more teasing than Bond’s somehow.

“I’m sorry please  _more_ , please,” Q mumbled, voice sliding into another frantic whimper as they blithely ignored him.

Bond smirked and kissed Alec, leaving Q desperately wanting as they started to pleasure one another in front of him, with the almost-promise of getting a blowjob that now wasn’t happening and it  _wasn’t fair_.

Alec groaned as Bond’s hand worked rhythmically over him, skin touching Q’s once in a while, hot, Alec winking at Q over Bond’s shoulder as he was brought closer to completion. “Fuck, James,  _yes_ …”

Q let out another broken whine of need.

Alec came into Bond’s fist with a shout, Bond swallowing the sound with a ferocious kiss.

Q was going categorically insane.

Mercifully, they took pity; Q was almost in tears with the teasing, with the pressure building up. Alec swallowed him down entirely, very nearly tilting Q straight over the edge with almost-embarrassing speed.

Bond drew up livid red marks in his throat, Q’s pulse jumping frantically, hips bucking into Alec’s mouth and coming into him without a moment of warning. “Sorry,  _shit_ , sorry, sorry,” he mumbled, whiting out, Alec releasing his legs while Bond released his wrists, both curving him into a tight hold and guarding him, looking after him, making sure he was safe.

Q felt so, impossibly loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q (whining): ugh, I feel so bad… I’m probably going to die! Bond: oh, Q, my poor Q, it’s my fault, as always… you are so young and beautiful, and I’m so old and broken… Alec: fear not, my brave Quartermaster! the double-oh division will save you by catching the scoundrel who dared to infect you with this nasty virus! a doctor from Medical: IT’S JUST A BLOODY COMMON COLD! (I’m in a crack mood and you are too patient. I love you.) – fridatwin

"We shall have to rid out to find the fiend who has corrupted our Quartermaster’s immune system!" Bond exclaimed, as Alec nodded.

Medical shook their heads and wondered if they had all been drinking.

"I believe it was that whore from finance!" Alec stated, a fever in his haunted eyes.

Bond’s eyes widened, while Q whimpered in his bed. “Miss Jenningson? Never! She is a woman of honour and stanch white blood cells!”

"Then perhaps Carl from catering?" Alec suggested, as Bond’s eyebrows raised in shock.

"Not Carl! That rascal! I did see him sneeze but two days ago!" Bond roared, as Alec nodded sagely. "Why, we must locate that contemptible, conniving cook!"

“ _CARL_!” Alec bellowed, chasing Bond out of medical and tearing down towards the kitchens; they soon had the culprit pinned, by his uniform, to the edge of the kitchen. Others had long-since scarpered.

"Was it you who poisoned our dearest Q?" Alec asked, as Bond shook the man into speech.

Carl blithered, tangibly panicking. “I don’t know.. what are you talking about?” he asked tremulously, as Bond continued to shake him. “I didn’t poison anyone!”

"You infected him with your detestable sneezing!" Bond accused, pulling them nose to nose, noting the slight redness around the nose.

“Sneezing?! I have hayfever!”

Bond and Alec’s head snapped to one another. “Hayfever!” they said in unison.

"But that could not have infected Q," Alec expelled, Bond grudgingly agreeing. “Damn and blast.”

"Then whom?"

Carl spoke up, still being held upside-down by the ankle. “I thought I saw Tanner with a bit of a blocked nose?”

Bond dropped him, and the pair were soon on their way to M-branch, Carl picking himself up off the floor and reaching for his nasal spray with the look of a now scared man.

"Did you sneeze upon Q’s dainty visage?!" Bond demanded.

Tanner looked between them. “…No?” he tried, more than a little afraid of the hulking, melodramatic licenced killers.

"I don’t believe these filthy lies!" Alec said, slamming his hand on the table.

"Pause dear friend," Bond held up his hand, looking deeply into Tanner’s eyes. "You did not sneeze?"

Tanner’s fingers were itching towards his panic button. “Not that I can remember.”

"Tanner!" A very muffled call from within M’s office. "What the bloody hell is that racket, my head is aching!"

Alec looked to Bond. Bond looked to Alec. They ran.

"Did you find the cause of my plight my brave knights?"

"I am afraid there are some monsters too great for even us, sweet gentleman," Bond told him softly, Alec stood behind him, head bowed.

"…It was M wasn’t it?"

"She strikes fear into even the bravest of souls."

"…Wuss.",


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big fan here.. I need some angst/love/fluff. James gone for months on a hard mission to come home to Q and when they are having (sexy time) Q moans out Alec’s name. sending James off on a mission to kill Alec and maybe forgive Q. end how you like. fluff is fine.. (btw this actually happened to me. but I didnt get to kill anyone) xoxoox – anon

Q actually grappled out to try and snatch the words back, a heartbeat after they’d slid out of his lips.

Bond froze mid-motion.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Q said sharply. “James, fuck,  _fuck_ , I don’t know what happened, I don’t…”

The man didn’t say a single word, not a single word. Bond just moved away, dressed, ignored Q and shrugged off any and all contact, Q bleating after him desperately and Bond’s jaw was set in a rictus and he just left.

Q couldn’t breathe.

-

Two hours later, he got a message:

_Any particular reason why Bond wants me dead?- AT_

-

Everything escalated rather impressively from there.

Bond genuinely did try to kill Alec. Alec, confused and angry, nearly hospitalised Bond. Q had Bond tracked and tagged within half an hour, in time to see him try – yet again – to kill Alec, this time with what looked like a javelin he’d nicked from a school nearby.

Mercifully, Alec got himself out of the way, and the MI6 locusts descended.

-

Bond woke up in an MI6 padded cell. Not for the first time, but it was a little undignified all the same. Very boring, very weird when all sound was dampened, and thus Bond spent a while locating and unwiring the camera that sat precariously in the top corner.

Climbing the padding was a bitch.

“You really have to stop destroying my equipment.”

Q’s voice was just a touch away from his usual acerbity; a little more reticent, a shadow of the apology he would attempt a moment later. “I honestly don’t know what happened. Some form of aneurism, I think.”

“Do you have any idea how that felt?” Bond asked, voice a low growl, and Q’s expression was wrought into one of near-enough devastation. “You know my past. How well do you think that fucking sits?”

“I know,” Q said quickly. “I’m a moron. I don’t know what to say, James, it was completely unintentional and I feel horrific about it and just, I love you, and I’m so sorry.”

Bond raised an eyebrow. “What was that last?”

Q coloured, paled again an instant later.

Bond, despite himself, was smirking.

Q just steeled himself, and repeated: “I love you.”

To his absolute relief, Bond smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your writing :) Prompt: Alec and Bond went rogue a while back and kidnap MI6’s new Quartermaster. – anon

"Why?"

It was a good question.

Bond settled back, leaning in mid-air on his chair; Alec was busy scratching the back of his neck, looking spectacularly unfazed by Bond’s perturbation.

Very simply, Alec shrugged. “He would be incredibly useful to us.”

Bond snorted, slamming the chair legs back onto the floor and catapulting himself to standing. “Last time I checked, we didn’t need to take up babysitting.”

"The boy’s good, James," Alec told him, listening to Bond click out his neck; his eyes continued to flick to the door at the other end of the room, the very much locked behind which could be heard a light and frantic scrabbling. Somewhat less frantic now several hours had passed, but laudably present all the same. “He’s the MI6 Quartermaster.”

Bond rolled his eyes, strolling towards the door. “Yes, I gathered that,” he returned drily, and reached for the lock.

The young man tumbled out in a mess of black hair and cardigan and panic and cuffed hands and scrabbling. “ _Fuck_ ,” he managed, trying to rearrange himself and looking up at Bond with wide eyes. “Superb. Bond, yes?”

Bond had to admit, he was amused, and rather surprised. “And you are Q.”

“Why have I been abducted by the pair of you?” Q asked tiredly, straightening himself up a little. “It seems a little superfluous, wouldn’t you think? What, precisely, do you intend to get from me?”

Alec’s grin turned unpleasant. “We’re missing a quartermaster of our own.”

The kid – and he really was a kid, for god’s sake, he still had spots – had the audacity to simply  _snort._ “Yes, and pigs will imminently fly. Next?”

Bond kicked him in the stomach. Q folded. Alec snorted with amusement. “Knew you’d find him annoying.”

Both Q and Bond looked over at him with twin glares. “I’m  _not_  annoyed,” Bond returned drily. “Thank you for undermining my interrogation.”

“You were doing a delightful job of that on your own, actually,” Q piped up, and Alec nearly fell over laughing as Bond whacked Q in the chest; Q toppled, Bond growled, and Alec narrowly avoided Bond pelting a cigarette case at his head.

This was going to be  _fun_.

Alec stood lazily, striding over to the winded quartermaster. “We have technology we need you to fix, and/or amend. If you’re difficult, we will either torture you, kill you, or one followed by the other.”

“I should think there’s only one viable order for those options.”

Bond raised an eyebrow. “You’d be surprised.”

“Yes, actually,” Q replied, with sarcasm near-enough literally dribbling from his tongue. “I’d be bloody gobsmacked.”

Alec was pissing himself, by this point, and Bond wasn’t sure whether or not to kill the infuriating little shit. He settled for knocking Q out, instead.

“You like him.”

Bond let out a strange snarling noise. “I do not. He’s a little shit.”

“Yes. And you like him.”

Q was busy bleeding into the concrete. Bond stared at him. “I’m having a shower,” he muttered, sloping towards their shared bathroom.

“… and a wank,” Alec called after him helpfully, cackling as Bond let out a strangled sound, and slammed the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’ve read a lot of JAQ fics, but most of them involve james and alec treating Q like nothing more than a sex toy. So could you maybe do a fic where Q finds out just how much he means to Alec and James and how much they treasure him? – anon

Q was watching the ceiling, and his smile was soft and subtle and everything he could have possibly wanted. “Q?”

“I can’t believe you’re real.”

It was all he could find to say.

Bond chuckled, low in his throat, before Alec kissed him deeply and his back arched to meet the pair of them. “Believe it,” Bond smirked – infuriating bastard, he was  _always_  smirking – before hands darted lower and Q let out a desperate whine of want.

The pair of them loved him so much.

Q couldn’t even begin to pretend to understand it; he wanted to, of course he did, but they were extraordinary. Alec Trevelyan and James Bond, two of the highest-ranking double-oh agents in history, and their quartermaster; it sounded impossible, and a treacherous part of Q wondered if it still was.

Inevitably, Q then had to wonder: Alec and Bond had known one another since the beginning of forever. Q was the spare part. Q was the one who they could stand to lose.

In their defence, Alec and Bond had never made him  _feel_  like a spare part. It was just an occupational hazard.

“Gorgeous,” Bond purred, as his lips tracked along Q’s pulse points, documenting his body in unbelievable detail. It was Bond’s quirk; Bond was able to make anybody feel like their bodies were perfect, like their bodies were the focal point of the world and all Bond could or would ever want.

Alec, meanwhile, was more careful with his lovers’ emotions. Alec was infinitely more receptive to the quirks of emotion, the pain and pleasure, how far to push and to watch and to  _take_. Alec loved and looked after and cared for him in a way Bond just wasn’t capable of; they complimented one another, and Q remained in the dead centre of it.

He was  _theirs_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve read various D/s & BDSM fics where Bond’s a Dom and Q’s a sub and vice versa. Also some where Q’s the sub with Alec and Bond as the Doms. What I’d love to see is Alec as the sub with Bond as a switch and Q as the Dom. Q and Bond are already established and they decide to bring Alec in as a third. But Alec fights that he’s submissive even though he and James have played that way on occasion in the past. Alec’s also a bit jealous of what the two have. Q with James gentles Alec to the idea. – anon

"I’m a sub," Alec told them firmly. “I’m afraid that’s the long and short of it. I am a sub, and I don’t especially switch much.”

Bond smiled very slightly, while Q outright grinned. “Honestly?” he began, while Alec began to look crawlingly suspicious. “That honestly suits us perfectly.”

Alec’s suspicion instantly increased tenfold. “How can that possibly suit you? You have an established set-up, surely?”

“I’m a switch,” Bond shrugged.

Nothing seemed to improve. Alec just looked extremely concerned, and Q was tangibly worried. “I promise you, it’s absolutely fine to have you as a sub. In fact, it’s perfect for us.”

“But surely you’re…” Alec began, trailing off rather abruptly as Q raised an eyebrow, in a manner that made shivers instantly run southwards through Alec’s body.

He hadn’t  _begun_  to dream that Q was a dom. It was infinitely better than he could have hoped for; for all his strengths, Bond was oddly not as good a dominant as Alec could wish for. Passable, certainly, but Alec could imagine how Q would be and it appealed more than he could start to express.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly, almost tentatively.

Q’s smile was open and honest, and Alec could see how it might work. It could work. It truly could work. “Yes,” Q told him, and the strength of conviction rang through. “We would love it. It’s why we’re asking, Alec, we  _want_  you involved.”

Finally, Alec’s expression softened.

-

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alec explained, slumping down slightly; Q tutted ‘ _language_ ’ at him, and Alec felt the words fall away from him with impossible ease: “My apologies, sir.”

Q kissed leaned over and kissed, hard and definite and committed. “You’re forgiven,” he murmured sensually, and Alec could feel Bond’s hands gripping his hips, confident and careful.

Alec hadn’t felt so safe in his life, as Q and Bond kissed over his shoulder, and everything made  _sense_ for the first time in a long while.

“Thank you,” he murmured to the pair of them, falling into the heat of Bond’s arms, Q moving to curl himself around Bond and Alec in equal measure, the three knotting together with impossible ease.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t enough of JAQ fics out there! So when you have time, could you do a fic where Bond and alec often fight over Q but when Q gets hurt, come together to help him out of it? – anon

"He’s with me tonight,"

"I think you’ll find he’s talking me through the current mission."

Q sighed; even over headsets his boyfriends were impossible. “Both of you, I really can balance my time without you two having large-scale dramatics.”

To no avail; Bond and Alec were still bickering something chronic. “You always annexe his time, we’re supposed to be  _both_  be…”

“… forgive me, I’m  _working_ , and he loves his work more than…”

“… and ‘he’ is listening, you pair of morons!” Q exclaimed, and let out a sudden cry of pain as there was a bright flash of light, and a stupendous noise that blotted out everything else.

-

_Bomb. Excellent_.

Q sighed, dimly aware that he couldn’t feel his right leg which – he decided – was probably not a very good thing. On the bright side, there was no pain, which he was in wholehearted favour of.

Overheard, there were noises. Even better: somebody was coming to find him. That boded well.

“Q?”

“Yep,” he rasped, or tried to rasp. “Down here.”

Q had no idea if his voice was travelling at all. He hoped it was. He  _sincerely_  hoped it was.

The whole no-right-leg thing was getting a little alarming, though, with every second he remained conscious.

For a little while, Q heard nothing. It vaguely occurred that he hadn’t been conscious for the entirety of it.

“ _Q_.”

Bright light, and Q flinched, whining slightly at the sharpness and pain of it. “James?” he rasped, seeing a face above him. “ _Shit_. James, I’m…”

“Shh,” he soothed, reaching out to his lover. “We’re here.”

Q blinked. “We?”

“He got straight on a plane,” Bond smirked, as Q managed a very distant smile; he could hear Alec cursing in Russian, laughed a little gratingly to himself and felt the world blur a little more. “No. Q. Stay awake. Keep looking at me.”

Q’s eyebrows contracted a little. “Alec’s s’posed to be on a mission.”

That was the last thing Q managed, before the world slipped sideways and went rather dark.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely writers but you have been really fluffy lately. how about a little angst.. like James and Q having sexy time and Q accidentally calling out Alec’s name for whatever reason you see fit. maybe a fight then fluff. I need angst had a fight with my girlfriend. ugh. thanks babes xoxoxo – anon

“ _Alec_.”

Bond stopped. Q’s eyes widened almost comically.

There was little to be said, and no true excuse. No  _anything_. Instead, they were both faced with the awful fact of one of the biggest cockups Q had managed in his life to date. “James…”

Bond was already pulling back, expression somewhat white. “Did you sleep with him?”

Q blinked, speechless. “ _No_. I don’t know why, it just slipped out, I’ve been monitoring his missions for the past week, it’s difficult to leave work at home, it’s  _not_  anything sexual. Please, James, believe me – I don’t have  _any_  attraction to him.”

“I don’t believe you,” Bond returned flatly, mercilessly. “Good evening, Quartermaster.”

Q let out a small sound, like he had been punched in the stomach. Bond  _never_  called him ‘Quartermaster’ at home, in private. It was their time to be open and honest, not job titles and official machinations. Bond would never know Q’s real name, but he knew the importance of not being his job at home.

Bond was striding towards the door, Q’s heart breaking in the process with no idea what to do, no ability to function. “James, please. It’s work, it’s  _stress_. It’s not… you know I’d never cheat on you!”

“Do I?” Bond asked, tone merciless.

Q froze. The desire to plead, to beg forgiveness, dissipated in an instant. “Have I ever given you the slightest reason not to trust me?” he asked dangerously. “What just happened was unacceptable on my part, certainly, but that does not allow you to make sweeping judgements about my overall commitment.”

“It raises the question.”

Q blinked in utter disbelief. “Are you really so  _thoughtless_  as to accuse me of something like that?”

Bond was softening slightly, Q could see it. A quiet and subtle understanding that he may have gone too far, may have been unreasonable, even if Q had been unbelievably stupid. “I don’t mean it like…”

“I know,” Q returned tiredly, “but it’s still not fair. I love you, and I don’t want to be made to feel like… it was a mistake, James. Just a mistake.”

Bond let out a breath, slow, careful.

“Okay,” he returned, with a hint of almost-reluctance, of something Q knew too well to be simple fear. Fear of loss, the one thing James Bond still refused to acknowledge, but existed all the same.

Q moved closer, reached out, feeling a surge of utter relief at the way Bond’s hand lifted to cup his face, careful and loving.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has to go out on field work, and since Bond is on a mission escorting a VIP, it’s up to 006 to keep the quartermaster safe. They somehow have to kiss to maintain cover, and Bond isn’t happy about it. He tries to erase Alec from Q’s lips by snogging Q to orgasm or something to that effect. – anon

They broke apart from one another, Q gasping slightly. “Clear?” he asked, voice brisk and impersonal.

Alec held him still for a moment. “Clear,” he confirmed, and the pair disappeared down the corridor, Alec with a gun in hand while Q busied himself with the handheld he’d been cradling for the past three days.

-

“He kissed you.”

Q let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes. We didn’t have an amazingly large number of options,” he returned acerbically. “Please, please don’t get difficult about it, it was a professional venture,  _not_ …”

“It’s not that I think you’d cheat on me.”

Bond looked almost shocked that Q would think it of him. Q, for his part, was rather surprised; he had no real idea what else it could be. “So…?”

“I just fully intend to kiss you for so long, and so hard, that any trace of Alec gets completely obliterated from your lips,” Bond told him, almost conversationally, just the lowest growl of sex and Q’s heart did something weird, and then they were kissing.

Bond hadn’t been lying. He practically tore Q apart with the strength, the vehemence, of his kisses. Q reciprocated, gave as good as he got, the pair merrily falling ever further down the metaphorical rabbit hole.

Sex was not merely inevitable but frankly compulsory after a point. Q discovered that Bond was more than content to kiss  _every inch_  of his body to eliminate the traces of another; Q wasn’t even slightly sorry, letting Bond suck red marks into his throat that would mean scarves for the next fortnight.

Q’s nails raked down Bond’s back, his cries continuing to break Bond down until everything in their worlds was the other.

Bond buried himself in Q’s body, Q letting out ungodly sounds; his cock was pulsing in readiness, wishing for release, building to impossibility as Bond hit his prostate repeatedly, impeccable aim, and Q yelled out an orgasm while Bond moaned with a quiet and unassailable want.

-

“I get jealous,” Bond admitted afterwards, as an absolutely knackered Q curled up contentedly in blankets and Bond’s arms.

Q smirked, nuzzled in slightly. “Yes, I gathered that much,” he replied, through a yawn, vaguely aware that his lips were very red and swollen. Bond’s were too, in his defence.

Altogether, an extremely satisfying venture.

(Q began plotting how to repeat the situation almost immediately).


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JAQ: Person A can’t speak, person B can’t hear and person C can’t see, but only temporarily. They’ve been captured and have to try and escape with those ailments, which have been caused by their captors. Thank you very much for everything you write. – anon

“Hello?”

There was nothing. Echoing, awful silence.

Q’s breath stuttered, panicking despite himself; he couldn’t see, there was blackness over his eyes and his glasses were gone and fuck but he  _hated_  not being able to see, this was all of his hells incarnate and he was alone. He was alone.

“Q?”

Abruptly, Q let out a  _whoosh_  of breath. “Fuck.  _Fuck_. Alec?”

“Yes. Q, I can’t hear anything – my ears have been covered. I can see your lips moving though.”

“You can see?”

“Say that again, slowly, and enunciate,” Alec instructed, and Q felt himself calming incrementally just through the simple face of him being there. This was retrievable, this entire situation was retrievable. “Okay. Q. James is here too, gagged, but he can hear you and see me just fine.”

Q let out a slightly calmer breath. “Ideas on getting out?” he said slowly, clearly, stupidly grateful that Alec could lipread.

Silence, for a moment. “James is currently dislocating his thumb, give him a moment,” Alec said calmly; Q, to his credit, didn’t blanch in the slightest at the concept. Instead, he listened patiently for the  _crack_  that told him his lover had been successful. There was a slight rattle of handcuffs as they slithered off his hand. The secondary  _crack_  of Bond relocating the thumb. The tertiary crack of  _Alec_ dislocating a thumb, the man’s unmuffled hiss of pain.

Q would, he really would, but being thumbless would seriously inhibit work, and he was also scared senseless at the concept.

There was a lot of movement all around him, and Q hoped to hell that meant they were free. “What’s going on?” he asked, a little uselessly.

“Hang on,” Alec told him irritably. “I fucked that up, broke rather than dislocated. I’m now down one hand, and  _still_  can’t get my hands out, they did mine up fucking tightly. James is trying to free his ankles.”

Q tested his own legs, finding them free. “So why are my legs free?” he asked curiously. “My hands are fairly free as well, I just can’t do the dislocating-thing like you two can…”

There was a  _terrifying_  scrape. “James is moving to you, with chair,” Alec supplemented, as Q’s entire body stiffened in panic. “I’m assuming he’s about to deal with your bindings, then you should be able to move around better… fuck you, Bond…”

“What?” Q asked, voice a little high.

Alec snorted. “He’s taking the piss out of my inability to get out the bindings.”

Q couldn’t help but smile very slightly. “At least Bond cannot be mistaken,” he managed, the scraping noise deafening; Q let out a startled yelp as he was wrenched to one side, almost toppling over altogether, steadied by Bond’s familiar hands.

Bond squeezed his hand once, comfortingly.

“Question – can’t you ungag yourself?” Q asked conversationally.

Nobody replied. Alec hadn’t seen him speak, and Bond couldn’t answer.

Q giggled slightly, feeling a touch hysterical, as Bond started to work at his cuffs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt idea!! James and Q have been in a relationship for a long time and everything is good. Alec returns from being presumed dead and is reinstated as 006. He secretly begins to flirt and seduce Q, telling him they can only be together once he leaves James. Q is flustered by the attention and without thinking, agrees. James is heartbroken and confused (Q didn’t tell him why they were over). But, Alec’s real plan was to separate 00Q because he wanted to console and win back James. (He does!) – anon

There was nothing wrong with Bond. Nothing at all. In fact, Q considered himself incredibly  _lucky_  to have Bond; he was intelligent and gorgeous, strong, protective, everything Q could possibly want in the world.

Perhaps it was the sting of something novel. That was his excuse, anyway, in retrospect; Alec was new and exciting after several years of Bond, and it wasn’t that Bond was  _boring_ , it was just something _different_  (and his excuses were beginning to sound poor even to him).

Alec was charming. Alec was charming and swept him away with pretty words and presents and the flush of compliments that fell from him with ridiculous ease and frequency; Q felt himself melt, and within a few weeks, it somehow  _happened_  that he was telling Bond that they couldn’t continue a relationship.

Bond was devastated, and Q didn’t really know what he was doing. Watching Bond’s face was breaking his heart, partly through Bond’s sheer obstreperousness – the man didn’t falter, didn’t betray a thing which was  _always_  the tell-tale sign of things having gone too far wrong to fix – and partly because Q thought of Alec and didn’t know  _what_  he thought.

Q moved out.

“Alec?” he asked quietly, voice uncertain. “Alec, I broke up with James, I…”

There was a dial tone, and Q stared blankly at the phone, simply not understanding.

-

The next Q knew, he could see Bond and Alec together.

“Alec…”

Bond looked like somebody had torn him apart and restitched him, poorly. Alec seemed to be the only thing keeping him upright for a moment. “It was for him,” he asked quietly, voice somehow hollow.

Q tried to breathe.

Alec’s expression was quietly satisfied, and Q couldn’t believe it but  _could_. Of course he could. Alec and Bond, the two lost love of Bond’s once-life and the man who had disappeared and betrayed and come back in a blaze of glory, of course that was Alec. Of course Bond was back with Alec.

Of course, Alec had lied through his teeth for even the slightest chance of being back with Bond.

Q didn’t even slightly matter. Alec had his priorities. Q was barely even collateral damage.

“Are you happy?”

He wasn’t accusatory, even. Just a little tired. Very tired, if he was honest, but that wasn’t something Bond  - and far less Alec – needed to know.

Bond just looked at him, watched for a long moment. Nodded.

Q even managed the faintest shadow of a smile.

He left, before his expression shattered entirely.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just recently saw foxtort and Ben muscled up for it! :o I was wondering if you could do a fic where Bond and Alec come home after a long mission to find Q all muscled up and things just take off from there? OH PLEASE include smut! ^_^ - anon

It had been a very, very long mission for all concerned.

Bond had been the first to go, a long-haul mission in Brazil that he had not been looking forward to from the outset, but had no options.

Alec went about a week and a half later, on a deep-cover in southern Italy that went bad extremely quickly. The rest of his mission was cover-up and damage control; he had never been so tired, or pissed off, in his life.

They were both deeply amused to meet one another at the airport. “Q had fun, didn’t he?” Alec commented with a wry smirk, as they both walked in perfect step towards where an MI6 driver would be waiting for them.

Driving home felt like an age. Alec and Bond made no move towards intimacy; months notwithstanding, they never had (and never would) be demonstratively affectionate in public. Those things were for themselves, not others.

Not to mention it felt somehow unfair, without Q. The reunion deserved to be all three of them.

Instead, the pair exchanged stories and absurdities from their respective missions, watching London pass them by, getting inevitably caught in traffic on the south circular and taking the piss out the other’s driving skills, both swearing they would drive themselves next time and being informed by a bored and mildly amused driver that no, no they would  _not_  drive themselves, they were both banned.

“Honey, I’m home,” Alec called, as he pushed the door of their shared flat open.

Bond snorted slightly, his own eyes roaming for their lover. “Q?”

Q poked his head out from around the kitchen door. “Coffee?” he asked lightly, grinning widely at the sight of both of them.

Almost immediately, Alec and Bond had grabbed at Q, pulling him into a tight embrace, Alec and Bond kissing over Q’s shoulder as Q laughed slightly and let himself be crushed by the tightness of two people’s love.

“… what?”

Q blinked. “What?”

Alec was holding onto Q’s upper arm, clothed in cardigan; Bond reached out, and his eyes widened almost comically. “Holy  _fuck_ ,” he muttered, and immediately started pulling Q’s clothing off.

For his part, Q was smirking.

Q was…

Bond and Alec both had near enough simultaneous reactions of speechlessness and general disbelief. Q was  _ripped_. Not quite double-oh standard, but fairly close; muscle and  _abs_  and good-sweet-lord he looked impossible.

“You’ve…”

“Yep,” Q said brightly, and the smirk was now a fully realised grin. “Yes, I have. Problem?”

Bond kissed him so hard he fell backwards into Alec’s arms, the pair of them swallowing him instantly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like an idiot i rewatched Goldeneye this afternoon and now i’m a poor sad little thing thinking Alec/James was the greek tragedy of this movie. Could you write one day something saving Alec? Like he learned that England betrayed his parents, yes, but he was with James at the time and made different choices. Perhaps James understood he needed help and took him to Skyfall and they’re living there, alone and happy? –anon

Domesticity suited them both more than they had anticipated, or indeed truly wanted to admit. Two agents of the British Secret Service, retired (and ‘dead’) and living in a remote area of Scotland in a house that echoed with Bond’s older demons.

Now, it was easier for both of them. Alec didn’t exist, recorded as dead after doing some not-very-good things for Britain; Bond intervened, and convinced him to disappear instead, to bury his hates and just live instead.

Bond just buried his lingering mourning. He was too, too old to mourn any longer.

Skyfall was actually a lovely place to live, after a point. Kincade was a cranky bastard, but then, so was Alec before a cup of coffee in the morning.

Some habits die hard: they went out shooting fairly regularly, contests, wasting more ammo than anybody could afford crowing and knocking cans from increasingly ridiculous distances with antiquated weaponry. It was fun. They had  _fun_.

“Do you ever wonder if the Real World misses us?” Alec asked, fire burning in the grate.

Bond thought about it for a moment. “No. M wouldn’t, without a doubt.”

Alec’s laugh was open and honest. Bond remembered, in these moments, why he had known Alec deserved a second chance.

Kincade just went with it. Bond got the distinct impression he preferred Alec, overall. Alec knew how to be unflinchingly charming without seeming as though he would like to screw the subject in question; the latter was something Bond tended to fail at quite entirely.

MI6 would never find them.

Alec, finally, had some form of peace. They both did.

-

It shouldn’t have been quite so surprising when the doorbell rang.

-

“Double-oh seven? I’m looking for Trevelyan.”

The charming woman in the door had a gun to her head within seven seconds. If she had fought, it would have been less – Bond overcompensated – but instead, she was entirely malleable.

“I wouldn’t shoot, I were you.”

“You aren’t,” Bond grunted back. “Name?”

“Eve,” the woman replied, smiled thinly. “We aren’t here to shoot you, or indeed Trevelyan. We want to talk.”

“We?”

Eve raised an eyebrow, and glanced towards her pocket. “Phone,” she explained lightly. “I have people waiting to talk to you both.”

“Put the gun down, James, I think she’s legitimate,” Alec told him, sliding out from another door. “She also has a knife against your testicles, so if you shoot, you’ll be a disappointment in bed for a while.”

Bond glanced at her, glanced down. The flick-knife was retracted but ready to spring. “Well done,” he acceded.

Eve grinned. Straightened, as Bond withdrew the gun.

“Shall we?” she suggested, and ambled into their living room without further invitation.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the 00Q/006 dynamic, protective!Bond, protective!Alec & hurt!Q is my weakness~ Could you write a story where those three are captured while together on a mission? And somehow their captors know Q is Bond’s lover and Alec’s little brother (‘cause here he is!) and they use it against them? And, just so you know, I always look forward for one of your 00q stories to pop on my dash, reading them makes my day. All my love to you for what you’re offering us, have a marvelous day <3 – anon

They knew Q was important. True, they didn’t know  _how_  important – nobody knew  _quite_  important Q was – but they knew enough to know that he was the person to target if they wanted anything useful.

The only problem was that they assumed Bond and/or Alec would give them a damn thing, which was a massively stupid idea and meant that Q was liable to be very badly hurt in the proceedings.

“Two hours.”

Are you really trying to count?” Bond asked irritably. “We know. We know they’re torturing him. Do we  _really_  need to discuss it further…”

“It’s important.”

Bond was inches away from responding with a very undignified snarl when the door opened, and Q was chucked into the room.

Q was bloody and barely coherent. Their captors kicked him, once, in the stomach but otherwise left him alone; the damage had been long since don. Q was a mess. Blood leaked from a split lip, he visibly wouldn’t be able to move his arm for a little while, and cried quietly behind his blindfold when they finally left him alone to curl up between Alec and Bond’s chairs.

“Q?”

Q curled up tighter with an almost indiscernible sound.

“Q, it’s me and Alec.”

A small moan, nothing more; Q wouldn’t give out information, would stay quiet and stolid for as long as necessary. “Please,” he whimpered. “Stop. I don’t know anything, I don’t…”

“Q, listen to me.”

Gradually, Q seemed to still. The stiffness left his body by gradual and uncertain increments, unwilling, frightened. “We’re not going to hurt you,” Alec reassured, the figure who had been there the longest; Q trusted Alec, beyond anybody else, even Bond. Alec had been there from the start.

“James?”

“Yep, and Alec here,” Alec pointed out, with something of a smirk. “You’re alright.”

Q shook his head, trying to reach his blindfold, whimpering at the jolt of movement. “Make them stop,” he pleaded softly, inaudibly. “Please.  _Please._ ”

Alec hushed him gently, while Bond just remained stranded, uncertain.

“We’ll do our best,” Bond promised, in lieu of anything more helpful. “I promise. We’ll do what we can.”

A noise at the door was enough to make Q flinch, violently. “I don’t know if you’re real,” he whispered.

“We’re real.”

“That’s what you’d say if you weren’t, too,” Q pointed out, with a bubbling laugh. “So… shit. I can’t know, can I?”

“Q…”

There was a noise at the door. Q let out a bubbling cry, closed his arms over his head, and twisted into a tight knot.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I enjoy your writings tremendously but I come with a challenge! There are a lot of q/Mallory and q/bond/Alec but I have never seen a Q/Bond/Mallory/Alec. I do wonder what a day in the life of those four would be like if you do so please :) – anon

They were remarkably domestic.

“Alec, dishwasher,” Q called from the kitchen, kettle boiling, three mugs out – Alec hated most hot drinks – and ready for pouring.

Alec let out an elaborate groan. “I loaded it!”  
“Not true,” Mallory interjected lightly, flicking through the Times with marked disinterest; most matters of international politics were reported to him long before the newspapers got hold of it. “And don’t palm it off onto James, either.”

Bond, from the other room, could be heard snorting. Alec threw a pillow at him, missing its target by a good few metres. “I’ll get you later,” Alec called.

“Boys, no,” Q tsked, bringing out two coffees – Mallory kissed him with palpable gratitude – and twisted to Alec. “No coffee if you don’t play nicely.”

“You’re not my mother.”

Bond snorted again. “That’s you too,” Q snapped through the door. Bond – half naked with an bandage covering part of his stomach – have Q a mocking salute. Q rolled his eyes, and effectively gave up. “I’m surrounded by children.”

“Says the prepubescent.”

Mallory glanced up. “I’ll put you back on teaching,” he threatened; Alec promptly quieted.

There were definite perks to have the head of MI6 there to temper the  _infants_  that were Alec and Bond. The two fed off each other, while the adults did more serious jobs and didn’t run around simply shooting things.

“Oh yes, Q – you’re on enforced leave soon.”

Q blinked. “What?”

“You don’t take enough time off,” M replied, with a look of genuine sympathy. “I have to submit reports to tell people I’m not overworking my staff…”

“I’m off today!”

“For the first time in a fortnight,” Bond reminded him, ambling into the living room and flopping practically on top of Alec; Alec snarled and chucked him off bodily, the pair nearly disintegrating into an all-out fist fight, before Mallory cleared his throat emphatically.

“James,  _you_  can do the dishwasher,” Q reminded malevolently, distracting Alec from Bond by sitting on him instead. Alec let Q sit on him. Nobody really knew why. Not to mention that Q was clutching a cup of tea, and burns were best avoided.

Bond didn’t condescend to respond, and stalked out. “I’ll go,” Mallory smirked, folding the paper while Alec’s hands wandered a little. He watched Q and Alec with an understatedly fond expression, before heading into the kitchen to retrieve a by now sulking Bond.

God though, he loved them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request a prompt where nobody at MI6 knows James and Alec are in a relationship until Q catches them shagging? – anon

“Oh  _jesus_ ,” Q swore, and determined to bleach his eyeballs the moment he was able, preferably within the next half-hour before his brain etched the memory in forever. “ _THIS IS MY SODDING OFFICE_.”

Alec chose that moment to orgasm elaborately. Q contemplated shooting him straight out.

Instead, he Tasered them both.  _Far_  more satisfying, and Bond never would manage his much longed-for orgasm.

Naked, in pain, and rather confused, the agents stared at Q.

Q stared back. “What the  _fuck_  do you two think you’re doing?”

Bond – in spite of withered erection – smirked. “Fairly obvious, wasn’t it? Or should we try harder next time?”

Q hit him with a lower voltage, and prayed – for Bond’s sake – that the electricity hadn’t caused him to lose bladder control. “Get dressed.”

“Are you going to Taser him again?” Alec asked conversationally; in response, Q just twitched his trigger hand, and watched a grown double-oh flinch. “Got it.”

They were still naked. Naked, there were unidentified fluids on Q’s carpet, and Q was fairly sure M would not be impressed if he committed a double-homicide of two of MI6’s most valued agents.

Calm was important, Q reminded himself, lowering the Taser. Calm, and a well-calculated form of revenge, preferably.

Q calculated quickly, and smiled malevolently.

“You are both on training and paperwork for the next two months,” Q told them, with disconcerting lightness. “I will arrange it with M now. After hours, you will both be assisting in Q-branch experimentation until such a time as I’m prepared to let this be forgotten.”

Bond and Alec blinked. Bond was trouserless – although mercifully had procured boxers – and Alec still hadn’t  _found_  his shirt, let alone put it on. “Q…”

“I will circulate news of your relationship, with video evidence, should you even  _consider_  objecting,” Q continued blithely. “Most importantly, I will send the footage to Eve. She owes you both a dash of revenge, I believe.”

“That’s low.”

Q raised an eyebrow. “You had sex in my office. Consider yourselves fortunate it is only this,” he replied darkly, and let out a sigh.

Both agents were topless. Q’s phone had started ringing. They were watching him with fear, which was enough to keep Q satisfied for a moment or two. “Fuck off,” he griped, and pointed towards the door.

They scurried, and Q headed behind his desk, sidestepping the wet patches and determining that before anything else – revenge, malice or work itself – he would be calling in the office cleaners.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! I was wondering, when you have time, could you do a fic where fem!Q is in a relationship with Bond and Alec and they get really protective when an abusive ex shows up? – anon

Really, the situation was ideal for all three of them. On the rare occasions when all were in the same country, it was an important affair, normally marked with a dinner or something of that nature.

This time, they had managed a booth at a rather expensive London restaurant. Q pored over the menu eagerly, as Alec settled on the largest steak he could legitimately eat solo. Bond was having something fancy that Q couldn’t pronounce and didn’t care much to try.

“Yep, risotto,” Q decided, sitting back. Alec and Bond waited about twenty seconds. Q returned to the menu. “It’s just the veal looks…”

Q trailed off.

Bond and Alec glanced in the direction Q was staring into, Q herself fairly white. “It’s her,” she said, with a good deal of decorum. “Well. That’s, erm… sorry, I…”

“It’s alright,” Alec said calmly, reaching out to Q; she jumped slightly, though didn’t move away. “Q. She’s not going to touch you.”

Melissa. Q’s once-partner.

“I’m aware, it’s just not exactly delightful to be seeing her again in any capacity,” Q said, breathing in, considering all-out hiding behind her menu. “Fuck. What if she…”

“Do you want to go?”

Q’s eyes blazed. “I’m fucked if she’s taking another damn thing from me again,” she said, with shocking ferocity, before going a little bit pink and hiding behind her menu again. “Sorry. Not your fault.”

Bond had gone very silent, very still, causing a gentle “James?” from Alec; he looked tense, but less likely to imminently commit homicide.

“Okay, so, veal,” Q continued pointedly. “Or possibly risotto, fuck, I don’t know, one of you choose, fuck she’s looking, and she’s seen. Yep, seen,” Q managed, fixing a smile onto her face with her hand trembling very slightly under Alec’s. “Hi.”

“My god, hi,” Melissa smiled; she was  _beautiful_ , it couldn’t be denied, the type Bond could honestly say he would love to take home. “How have you been? It’s been an  _age_ …”

The last time Q had seen Melissa in person, she had beaten Q to hell and back, so much so that Q had ran away and never looked back, buried herself in MI6 where they stood a chance of keeping her safe. Only Tanner and M had ever known why Q lived in Q-branch; of course, eventually Q had told Alec and Bond.

Moving in with them was one of the most wonderful and terrifying things Q had ever done. Moving in with Melissa had sparked the worst period of Q’s life.

“If you wouldn’t mind, we are having a private dinner,” Bond said, with quiet control, an edge of anger.

Melissa’s smile became uncertain, in the face of two palpably hostile figures, and the surprisingly composed form of her once-girlfriend. “I’m so sorry, it’s just, we used to…”

“We know,” Alec interrupted.

The smile vanished altogether. Melissa glanced towards Q, expression suppressed anger, raised an eyebrow. “Leave,” Q said, a single word, all she could manage but it was enough, it had to be enough.

Alec squeezed her hand slightly, and Bond looked away from Melissa to shoot Q a calming, comforting glance.

Melissa knew when she was beaten. She walked away, not merely from the table, but shot a comment to her partner and left the entire restaurant. Q’s entire body deflated.

“Are you alright?”

Q closed her eyes, took a breath, opened them again. “Definitely risotto,” she said lightly, and put the memories elsewhere.

It could wait.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥. I’m in love with your works. Could you do something where Q is an awfully young multi billionaire (like maybe he’s seventeen or eighteen) and James and Alec are his butlers/body guards? Itd be awesome if you could involve Eve into it too. – anon

Apparently, he was a genius.

Mostly, Bond just thought he was the greatest wanker the world had or would ever know. Albeit very pretty and very witty and very  _very_  gay, and oh jesus the kid had bad tastes in so many areas, but that could be almost forgiven were it not for the unmitigated  _wankeriness_  that he seemed intent on demonstrating.

Alec found him hilarious, but was very distracted by his burgeoning romance with Eve Moneypenny, Q’s beleaguered secretary. It meant that both of them could take time out of their babysitting and not-getting-Q-killed-schedule to go fuck in the back room when they thought neither Bond nor Q knew.

They all bloody knew.

“… if they get any types of stains on my paperwork I will ensure their deaths linger,” Q drawled lightly, watching on CCTV; he watched just long enough to see every single inch of Alec – Bond rolled his eyes – but before Bond could ogle Eve, which just seemed a little unreasonable.

Bond smiled, a very small thing. “Eve’s neat.”

“Alec is not.”

“Duly noted. Shall I intervene?”

“I really wouldn’t, although if you desperately want…”

Bond snorted; the last time he’d interrupted Alec mid-coitus, the man had near enough eaten him alive. Q just shook his head, tsked lightly under his breath in a way that shouldn’t have made sense on a teenager, and sipped his tea.

Both stayed in silence for a while.

“Have you ever had sex, Q?”

Q continued to sip his tea, apparently unfazed. “No. Offering?”

“Yes.”

Another sip of tea. Bond sipped his coffee. Q was almost frighteningly unconcerned by the suggestion; seemed vaguely promising.

Q thought very loudly.

Silence reigned.

“Yes, alright.”

Bond blinked. “Sorry?”

“Sex. I can think of less promising options than yourself, and I would even go so far as to say I’m attracted to you. Thus, sex would be excellent.”

Both sat there for a moment, looking a little bit lost. “Whenever you’re ready,” Bond suggested, with a smirk.

“Come here. It’s comfier here.”

Bond stood, slid his arms beneath Q’s body, and lifted him bodily; the boy made a noise of aggravated shock, instantly clinging onto Bond with flailing limbs before being thrown onto the bed, Bond roaming over him. “Sure?”

“Certain, and don’t patronise me,” Q growled, and kissed him hard enough to bruise.

(Alec would never let Bond live this down).


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a fic where Q HATES sleeping between Bond and Alec because they cuddle him too tight and start absentmindedly kissing him and all, but Bond and Alec REFUSE to let him sleep on any other side. – anon

Q hadn’t slept in an obscenely long time. A few hours a night, perhaps, for bloody  _months_ , and he had just about had enough because ohdear _god_  between Q-branch work and the irritating constancy of Alec and Bond, he was going insane.

After all: if they weren’t actually in the bed, they were on missions, and Q couldn’t bear to leave them. R was an excellent handler when Q finally succumbed to sleep, but all the same, Q spent most nights considering their missions and options and realistically possibility of one or both dying.

And so, Q wound up in the middle  _as always_ , and resigned himself to being mauled by possessive double-oh agents who didn’t even realise they were doing anything wrong.

-

It was Alec practically lying on top of him that broke Q’s patience.

“Alright, this is getting  _stupid_ ,” he snapped, pushing Alec with such force he toppled off the side of the bed with a surprised grunt, instantly reaching combat states, wary and feral. “Alec, chill.”

Bond was still and tense, evidently awake and waiting for further instruction.

“Fuck’s sake, both of you, calm down,” Q grumbled; both seemed to acknowledge there was no immediate danger, and retreated as necessary. “No, I woke you up because I need some  _sodding_  sleep and I’m bored of being unable to breathe or enthusiastically snuggled in a way that smacks of competition, I’m knackered, so both of you – I’m sleeping on the edge of the bed, and there is a cuddling embargo until I’m not sleep deprived.”

Both agents looked confused and sleepy. A lethal combination to Q’s resolve. He steeled himself and continued: “Sorry, both of you, I love you both but sweet jesus I’m tired…”

Bond hushed him, drawing him back towards the horizontal while Alec snuck into the bed. “Cuddling embargo. Got it,” he mumbled, already mostly asleep.

“I  _said_  I’m not sleeping in the middle,” Q repeated; Alec smirked slightly, and slid into the middle, settling in happily. Bond growled a little bit. “Thank you, Alec.”

Alec was practically already snoring.

Q twisted a little bit. Oh god, there was so much space. No arms. It wasn’t too hot. He was within reach of the bedside table, including glasses. It was incredible. Unbelievable. Perfect.

He was asleep within minutes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I have a fill where James and Alec are in love but Alec dies and James keeps seeing him everywhere? – anon

Bond’s life was throttled with ghosts. It always had been, and Alec was another to add to the ever-expanding list of ghosts who had loved him, hated him, died at his hands or died at his negligence.

They never arrived all at once, but there were glimpses. The shadow of somebody in the corner of a room, the smile, a laugh, a sob. Little sounds.

Then, there was Alec.

Alec, unlike all the rest, who never rested and laughed the loudest, commented wryly and brought the first (and last, for a long while) of Bond’s smiles to his lips.

There was no part of Bond that didn’t long for Alec’s return. It was unprofessional, and it did not do to waste time lingering on the thought; he was gone, and Bond attempted to move on with yet another shadow in the corner of his sights, colouring the crosshair as he aimed carefully and breathed out, breathed in to taste Alec’s aftershave.

“Bastard,” he murmured aloud to nothing at all.

Q’s voice: “Delightful, Bond, and what did I do to merit that?”

_Upstart little shit, isn’t he?_

Bond smiles, no laugh (or Q would think him entirely insane).

Every once in a while, Bond wonders if he  _is_  insane.

It’s usually when he’s inside a woman or other, and their face becomes another, and then their face will reinstate on another world half a world away, and there is a never-ending cycle of those he killed or let die.

Alec pops up and makes sarky comments.

_You’re not insane yet, little way to go before that._

“You sure?” Bond asks, aloud in the middle of the night, shattering the illusion.

Alec falls quiet, but Bond could still see him the outline of the window, arms crossed and smirking.

Bond falls asleep with the warmth of a hand on his shoulder, poking him awake as Alec always had on mission – Alec was far better at staying awake – and Bond could only groan and twitch away, trying to force himself to remember.

He was more than reluctant. In fact, he would have done nearly anything to retain Alec’s memory for as long as possible.

Time erodes.

Inch by inch, it took Alec. Eventually, the laugh was hollow and not quite Alec’s, the comments died into something inaudible, the shadows held an idea rather than an image.

Alec was fading.

Bond strode through MI6, and he was gone. For the very first time, he was gone.

“Goodbye,” he murmured under his breath.

The laugh bounced around him, through him, and vanished.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q promises James and Alec that he’ll keep a healthy diet when they’re away. But when james and alec come back from a mission to find out that Q was in his office for more than 4 days in a row, they spank him as punishment? I’m sorry if this sounds weird, love your writing tho :) – anon

“So that’s five missed meals, and seven cereal only meals?” Alec confirmed as Bond tied Q’s wrists to the bed frame. Q nodded, eyes closed. Bond pulled back, running his hands down Q’s slender frame, sliding with obvious concern over the prominent ribs and hipbones.

“This isn’t alright Q,” he murmured, kissing the arch of his spine, and pulling his pants downwards.

Q let out a small moan, as Alec’s fingers trickled over his arse, Bond’s lips on his. “You have been _horrendous_ ,” Bond told him. “We have  _told you_  it is unacceptable.”

“I was busy, I…”

A sharp slap on his behind. Q yelped.

“No, now, take your punishment.”

Q let out a whine, his cock jumping at the attention. “I’m sorry,” he moaned, a little desperately. “I missed you both…”

Another sharp slap to his arse, and another yelp.

“Fuck me,” he whimpered. “Don’t tease me…”

Bond was kissing him, Alec delivering sharp slaps and making Q cry out into his mouth. “Q, are you going to eat properly next time?”

Q whimpered. Alec slapped him again.

“May I?” Bond asked politely; Alec smirked, and they switched places; Q’s arse had stained a delightful pink, his cock now rock hard, as Bond and Alec’s both were. “Are you ready, Q?”

Alec had Q’s earlobe in his mouth, flicking a tongue over it, biting it gently; Bond brought down a blow – harder than Alec’s, harsh, painful – and Q’s whole body shivered with want. “ _Please_ , both of you, I need you.”

“I know you do – and we need you healthy,” Bond reminded him, as Alec continued to graze teeth along his spine, unyielding. “Do you understand?”

Q whined, hips bucking for attention as Alec continued his ministrations, and Bond delivered blow after stinging blow, until Q had no words but to pray for more, pray to come, pray for them to give him what he  _needed_ , rubbing against the sheet with a desperation for enough friction to finally be released.

“Are you sorry, Q?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good,” Alec purred, and Bond stopped, placing a kiss on the hot pink of Q’s arse. “Then we can continue…”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the trope of Q (or Bond) saying Alec’s name during sex. But I’d love to see it not end with jealousy but rather an offer to let Alec into the relationship some way. Like Bond had never realized Q had a thing for Alec - but when he finds out he’s thrilled and relieved. – tfckag

Both lay there, frozen.

Q honestly could feel the ground swallowing him up. This was right up there with one of the biggest cock-ups of his life to date. Without a shadow of a doubt. He had completely and utterly blown one of the best thing he’d ever had and all for the sake of a stupid name that he had  _never meant to say aloud_.

Fuck.

Fuckety fuck.

“Q, what are your thoughts on threesomes?”

If he had been even close to the edge of the bed, he would have fallen off in that instant: “Erm, did I hear that correctly? Speaking isn’t a strong point of mine today, it seems.”

“I asked about a threesome. Preferably with Alec. Or was that just a genuine slip-up on your part?”

Q remained paralysed. “I… Well. I’ve never been…  _averse_  to the idea, I suppose, but I never thought…”

Bond leaned over, and kissed him; Q was so pathetically grateful that Bond wasn’t angry he let the rest of the conversation wash over him a bit. “Because on my part,” Bond purred, mouth against Q’s jaw, his ear, “I’ve always wanted it.  _Especially_  with Alec.”

Abruptly, Bond pulled back.

Q blinked at him.

“Is that alright?” Bond asked, a lot slower; apparently, he had been expecting a more enthusiastic response from Q.

Q, for his part, was fairly certain he’d gone into shock.

“… yes?” he managed, voice going up into a strange squeak. “I mean I didn’t… I wouldn’t have broached the subject like… I wouldn’t… fuck.”

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t bloody know!” Q replied. “I thought I was about to get murdered by you… Alec’s your best friend!”

Bond watched Q, with quiet interest. “I know. I didn’t mean to spring this on you, but you rather introduced the idea…”

“I know,” Q replied, blushing ferociously. “I’m sorry, by the way…”

“It’s okay,” Bond reiterated. “Really. It’s okay. I think really, we should have a chat with Alec…”

Q let out a strange noise, and fell into the pillows, post-orgasmic, very satisfied, and still extremely confused.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super sorry, i dont know if my prompt went through, but if you could, can you do a JAQ fic where bond and alec take turns spanking Q but go overboard by accident? What happens next is totally up to you :) – anon

Q was shaking, half-buried in sheets, looking at his two lovers as they looked at one another and tried to find words.

“… I’m sorry,” Alec managed first. Alec was always the first to talk when the silences had descended and nobody knew what to do. Usually, he could lighten the mood unlike anybody Q or Bond knew; here, he just started to gently coax conversation. “Q, you know we never meant…”

“And that is what safewords are for,” Q retorted, before Alec could finish. “Look, I’m not… I’m not livid, I’m just in pain and a bit pissed off, and I  _know_  I let it go too far – I thought I could take it – but you really should have been paying more attention.”

Alec nodded. Bond may as well have been carved out of marble; he would be carrying this for a long while now, always did when he managed to hurt either of his partners. Bond just did not do talking.

“James? Tune in.”

Bond did as bidden, focusing his gaze on Q. “I’m sorry,” he told Q gravely. “This was my…”

“Don’t even try it,” Q snapped, before Bond could finish. “Self-flagellation is just not appreciated right now. You both cocked up. I cocked up. It happens.”

Bond had always known it was a bad idea to enter into a BDSM relationship with another double-oh and their Quartermaster. ‘Limits’ and ‘boundaries’ were elastic concepts in the first place, let alone when all three had masochistic and sadistic tendencies alike, pain that haunted them and jobs that left deep scars.

Both Q and Alec could see that Bond’s reservations had just become solid and unchangeable. “James…”

“We can’t do this.”

Q rolled his eyes, grabbing a glass of water. Alec’s hand had slid to his knee, and Q hadn’t opted to move it away again; Q forgave them, in his own quiet ways. True, this would leave a mark – unavoidable – but their relationship would survive.

Communication, meanwhile, was taking a bit of a hit.

“You don’t get to magnanimously decide,” Q returned quickly. “Again: it was a mistake. I’m not going to hold it against you.”

“You can’t sit down properly.”

True; Q was awkwardly on his side, taking up most of the duvet, Alec and Bond sharing the rest. “I’m not going to pretend it was a  _good_  thing,” Q reiterated, “but it won’t happen again, and there’s  _no permanent damage_  so just stop getting so histrionic.”

“And next time?”

Alec cut in before Q could: “There won’t be one. James, you have to calm down about it.”

Bond remained mutinously silent. Q and Alec exchanged looks; Q, in particular, looked very tired. “I don’t want to argue,” he told Bond. “I trust you. Both of you. I still do. Please can we just go to sleep? None of us are in a good way at the moment.”

Alec nodded his agreement. Bond didn’t say a word, still.

Q sighed, and pulled at his arm, dragging him into a begrudging and rather confused hug, Alec following them, their limbs tangling inextricably, forgiving and apologising in all equal measure.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James/Alec prompt! They would do /anything/ for each other, so when one of the two is badly injured on a mission and can no longer do field work, they decide to “disappear” – anon

Alec was never going on another active mission, and Bond should have retired a while back; a bullet to the shoulder was a problem but could heal to near enough perfect mobility. A shattered shin and both kneecaps would never heal to the point of being dextrous enough for field work.

They were old, now. They had both had so many years with MI6, so many years of fighting and battling and getting shot at and getting actually shot, and it was too much now. They were going to die soon enough if they didn’t make an executive decision and get out before it was too late.

Thus: the Bahamas.

“A bit cliché, isn’t it?” Alec asked, as the plane touched down. “I meant to say earlier…”

“Q had fun,” Bond shrugged. “I doubt we’ll be staying long, he probably has plans. For now, we need to get you off the plane.”

Which was going to be a real palaver, with Alec’s legs in their current state.

The plane was private, and Bond was the one with the car keys when they finally wheeled their way over. “We both owe Q a lot,” Alec acknowledged, shunting himself into the passenger seat while Bond slid into the drivers’ seat; the car purred into life satisfyingly, Bond humming out appreciatively. “You love the car more than me, don’t you?”

Bond looked over to him, raised an eyebrow. “Of course I do. Are you looking at this car or what?”

“You’re a git,” Alec muttered. “Are you going to drive, or not?”

“Hang on…”

Bond pressed the ‘on’ button on the radio; Q’s voice played out with a destination, and directions.

_“… and do be safe, both of you. If you need assistance, do not hesitate.”_

Bond started driving, both of them in silence for a moment. “I can’t believe we’re doing this sometimes, James,” Alec commented quietly. “Are you sure this is what you want? You could still be on missions, you’ll miss it…”

“Don’t,” Bond interrupted, a little sharply. “I don’t want either of us to die in action, fuck that. MI6 has far too many statistics. You  _know that_ , Alec, I wouldn’t have agreed otherwise.”

Alec was quiet for a moment. “You love me.”

Bond groaned slightly. “Yes, Alec, obviously. Are you regretting this?”

“No,” Alec replied instantly. “I just want to know this is what you want.”

Bond smiled slightly. “It’s what I want. I’d like to live for more than the next couple of months or years, and not die in pain, and frankly, I’d like to spend more time with you in the time we have.”

Alec nodded, looking out the window.

The sky was bright blue, clouds streaking in frothy white, the air hot and stinging.

006 and 007 were gone.

They were free.


End file.
